Creek- Waiting
by Lord-Cthulu-Speaks
Summary: My deviantART entry for Creek week in the Tweek-x-Craig-Club The theme for the day was sexual tension, and this is what came out of it :3 the content isn't too bad, but it's rated M just because the ratings guide told me to. On DA I didn't even put a mild mature warning on it


Craig shifted himself over, causing the old and tired out springs of his mattress to groan slightly. He was careful to keep his eyes on the TV screen past the foot of his bed, but this ordinarily simple task was proving to be very difficult.

Tweek was over tonight, and as per usual he and Craig were in Craig's tiny room watching a movie on the small TV that Craig kept in there. This week it was Craig's turn to pick, so the two of them were watching Superbad.

This particular movie held Craig's attention most times, but tonight he couldn't help but be distracted. As it was, one of Tweek's outer thighs was rested snugly against one of Craig's and the tiny bit of heat it gave off was making concentration all but impossible.

-

It had started a few months ago, during an afternoon after school had been released for the day. The two had been at Tweek's house.

Craig had been in the bathroom when from the kitchen he had heard a terrific crash. He had nearly sprinted into the kitchen to find Tweek standing stock still in the center of the linoleum floor, his pants soaked with water and the floor littered with bits of broken glass from a shattered coffee pot. Upon hearing Craig's approach, Tweek had looked up, his jade-colored eyes locking onto Craig's cobalt ones. It was at that moment that Craig had felt the first of what would turn out to be many alarming stomach flutters.

Craig instinctually went to him, picking his way across the floor, thankful that the pot had broken into larger pieces instead of shattering into tiny fragments. He slipped one hand around Tweek's wrist, trying to ignore a second flutter, and led the now oddly still blonde across the floor. He had then told Tweek to go upstairs and get changed into some dry pants.

As fate would have it, just as Tweek turned to leave, he had retained enough water on the bottoms of his feet to slip… and fall directly onto Craig.

Suddenly grappling to distribute this added weight, the nior fell backward onto the floor with Tweek falling directly on top of him. Dazedly, Craig had tried to sit up a bit while Tweek was scrambling to get up as well. Craig got himself onto his elbows, but was suddenly aware of a sharp pain in his hip, the one Tweek had fallen on. He grimaced a bit before accidentally locking eyes with Tweek. When that had happened, both boys stopped moving and stared at the other. In the silence that followed, Craig had become suddenly aware that Tweek had perched himself over him in a way that would have been interpreted sexually under any other circumstance. He felt his cheeks grow warm at this thought. He had opened his mouth to say something, but Tweek had cut him off by suddenly scrambling to his feet and murmuring something before leaving the room rather quickly.

Craig had wanted to get up and clean up the glass, but he had found himself riveted to the spot, staring at the place where Tweek had disappeared.

The, suddenly feeling tightness, Craig had looked down and had grown alarmed at the fact that he had an erection.

-

Even remembering that now, months later, he felt his cheeks heat up. Instinctually, his hand shot out for something to do to distract him, and found itself in the bowl of popcorn that lay on the mattress between himself and Tweek. His hand brushed past something warm among the now lukewarm popcorn, and both he and Tweek withdrew their hands at the same time, glancing at each other awkwardly before looking away equally as quickly.

Tweek's cheeks developed a pinkish tint to them as he too pretended to watch the movie. His tiny thigh was pressed up against Craig's, and Tweek found the massive amount of heat radiating from it to be very distracting, and every so often Craig would adjust himself, pressing that warmth more firmly against Tweek's own leg, causing his nervous system to utter a titter of excitement.

Tweek too had remembered that day, falling half accidentally and half on purpose, and bolting from the room when, perched over Craig, he had felt the indescribably strong urge to kiss him. He had turned the corner and sprinted up the stairs to hide the deepening flush in his cheeks, even hiding in the bathroom for an extra fifteen minutes staring at himself in the mirror to convince himself that all the coloring was gone.

Unconsciously, thinking of it now, one of his hands lifted itself and graced across his right cheek. Jumping at the touch of his cold flesh, he immediately put his hand back down.

He tried futilely to focus on the movie, his thoughts wandering.

The bed squeaked again as Craig readjusted himself once more. Tweek, who was almost lying completely down, found himself guiltily wondering, wishing, that maybe, sometime in the near future if he could be lying completely on his back in this bed. In his mind he began to hear that squeak rhythmically, accompanied by what he assumed to be his own heavy breathing.

He found his cheeks to be growing alarmingly hot, and attempted to banish these thoughts from his mind.

Less than a foot away, Craig was having problems getting rid of similar thoughts.

The TV droned in the background.


End file.
